


By the Fire

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You spend an evening by the fire with your boyfriend Dean.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This part 2 of the 12 Days of Christmas. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

Dean had pushed the armchairs back and spread out several blankets by the fireplace. When you’d told him it’d always been a dream of yours to spend an evening cuddled by the fireplace you never thought he’d make it happen. Then with Christmas being right around the corner, he’d rented this small cabin where the owners had decorated for the holidays allowing the fairy lights to add to the magic of the evening. Dean Winchester was too good for you.

    “You’re spoiling me, Winchester,” you leaned back against his chest pulling the blanket up over your naked form. Obviously, the only way to christen this vacation was by making love in front of the fireplace. He pressed against your back his hand tracing lazy patterns on your arms as the fire crackled.

   “You deserve to be spoiled, Princess. Is this everything you dreamed of?”

   “Even more,” you offered sitting up. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

   “Yes ma’am,” he sat up then moving to lean his back against one of the chairs he’d pushed away.

    You picked up his discarded flannel buttoning one button just to keep it on as you went to the kitchen fixing up the drinks before hurrying back to your boyfriend. You pause just looking at Dean as the fire casts a glow over his features. He’s more relaxed here as if the world outside doesn’t exist for right now. Perhaps it doesn’t but he seems at peace which is nice to see.

   “Here you go baby,” you pass him the cup. “My special recipe for my favorite guy!”

   Dean takes the cup with a smile and you sit down allowing him to pull you back against his chest. Nothing is said while you each drink but you both don’t have much that needs to be said. It’s peaceful and you wish that you could have more evenings like this one. The drinks are finished as he takes your cups sitting them on the table beside the chair. He then wraps his arms around your torso undoing the button on the flannel pulling it off you kissing your shoulder before laying you down on the blanket.  

   “Dean?” you moan as he leans over you his hand pushing your hair out of your eyes.

   “Yeah, Princess,” he answers kissing your lips before pulling back looking at you.

   There are so many things you want to say to Dean. You’ve never said I love you to another person since your family died but Dean. For Dean, you want to say it to him every day but as you look up at him you find yourself unable to even put into words how much he means to you. How do you tell the man who’s saved you in more ways than one or more times than you can count that he means the world to you? No words seem to be able to truly express what he means to you.

   “Merry Christmas,” you finally speak bringing his lips back to yours by the light and warmth of the fire. You can’t say those words aloud yet but you put every ounce of love you can in your actions until you’re ready. Dean doesn’t press and seems to understand as he wraps you up in the blankets. He moves to add another log to the fireplace to keep the flames dancing before he slides back in next to you wrapping his arms around you.

  He leans down kissing your cheek, “Merry Christmas to you, Princess.”


End file.
